


Glimpse

by InsideMyBrain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (really only a tiny little bit I'm just tagging it to be safe), Before The Fire Basically, Blood, I Tried To Make This Sad But It Probably Just Turned Out Weird And Trying Too Hard, It's set before canon so a bit obvious, Nightmares (?), Non-Graphic Description of Bodily Harm, Pre-Canon, Time Is Broken In The Snicketverse, Time Is Fucked, de-aged character, deceased character, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Violet is nine years old and wakes up in the middle of the night. But her bed is strangely uncomfortable and the air smells like burnt toast.





	Glimpse

Violet Baudelaire is nine years old and asleep. She dreams of wires, electrical currents, watts, and volts. Her dreamt-of invention is just beginning to spark when-

She's awake. Something roused her from her sleep quite unexpectedly. She opens and closes her mouth, feeling the dryness on her tongue.

But there's something off. Violet stiffens. She's cold; cold and very uncomfortable. Something pokes into her shoulder blades. And the air smells of burnt toast.

As Violet's eyes adjust to the darkness, she realizes she is not in her bedroom. She is lying on a pile of singed rubble, in a place that looks like a cruel parody of her home's kitchen. The wallpaper has been burnt away from the walls, and the kitchen appliances she loves to study are blackened and warped from heat.

Violet sits up, and she begins to feel dizzy. Her eyes rake over the room, and she attempts to comprehend what they're seeing. She knows this can't be her home and yet - she knows it is. She knows it the way she knows exactly how to fit together two parts of a machine. It's intuitive.

 _This is a dream_ , she thinks, rubbing her eyes. She wobbles to her feet, shifting unsteadily on the pile of rubble. _It's the most vivid dream I've ever had._

She climbs off the pile, bare feet hitting cold tile rather painfully. She takes a few steps towards the doorway on the other side of the room.

“Hello?” she calls. Her voice is raspy, and it echoes back to her. She tries again, but there is no response.

“Is anyone else here?” Violet calls again, still taking hesitant steps. She begins to feel a creeping sensation on the back of her neck, but is too unnerved to turn around. “Mother? Father?” Her heart is beating faster, faster than it should and she is getting more agitated by the second. “Klaus? Anyone?” Tears prick her eyes as she catches sight of a blueprint lying discarded on the floor. Half of it is burnt away but she knows it's for an elevator. “What happened here?” There's anguish in her voice and she stumbles, falling onto something sharp that pierces her bare foot.

“Ow!” Violet lifts up her foot. She's stepped on a piece of broken glass.

Disregarding her injury, Violet sinks to the floor, tears dropping from her eyes. This place feels too real and and too horrifying to make sense of so she weeps. She doesn't understand it and she doesn't understand why she's afraid, so there's nothing else for her to do.

.

Violet awakens back in her bedroom, her real bedroom. Sun shines through her curtains and she can hear birds chirping outside. She is lying on the floor beside her bed, with a strange pain in her foot. Blinking blearily, she tries to remember what she dreamt about. She cannot.

“You must have been sleepwalking and broke something,” her mother says to her, bandaging up her foot after breakfast. “Just wear socks to bed from now on, alright?”

Violet says alright and thanks her mother for dressing the wound. She doesn't question this conclusion.

.

Standing on the beach five years later, Violet experiences the sensation of falling.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @call-me-ish !


End file.
